Jar of Hearts: Titanic
by FancyDizzyPop
Summary: Jack and Rose reunite on a lifeboat and decide to stick together. Cal finds the heart of ocean and gives him powers, he also tries to find Rose and steal her heart out of her jar. Will Jack save Rose from Cal? Will Jack get Rose's heart back to her jar? Will Rose live? Find out in Jar of Hearts. Enjoy:


This is my first fanfic about Titanic and my Jack and Rose story as well so just enjoy! One more thing, the song Jar of Hearts is by Christina Perri.

**Chapter 1: Jar of Hearts**

"**I can't take one more step towards you**

**Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most."**

On April 14th 1912, history tells us of an unsinkable ship that was called Titanic and it sank down in the depths of the Atlantic sea. Thousands have lost their lives in the icy cold water. In the lifeboat that had came to rescue the six people from the water, was a young woman named Rose Dewitt Burkater that has lost the lover she had only known for three days; if only he hadn't died. Rose missed Jack so much she was thinking of him and what had grown between them since they first met when he saved her life. Later he was invited to have dinner in first class with Rose and her party and afterwards they sneaked away to a party in third class, dancing, drinking, smoking, making love in the back of a vehicle in stowage, and it culminating with Jack doing a drawing of Rose wearing a spectacular Blue Diamond necklace in the shape of a heart . . . All those memories would stay inside of her heart forever and she will never forget Jack . . . ever.

While Rose was in her slumber, a man put a hand on her shoulder, her eyes fluttered open as he spoke to her in a low voice.

"Miss, we're almost to Carpathia", the officer said in very low voice but Rose understood him. Rose yawned and stretched and rubbed her eyes as she looked around to see where she was. Rose was shivering from the cold from last night and had bags under her eyes from crying all night, missing her Jack. She noticed someone laying next to her. It was a man that looked like he was in third class so Rose became very curious about this gentleman, took a look at his face. Her mouth dropped, could it be? Is this possible? How did he survive the freezing cold water? Rose thought to herself. It was her lover, Jack, that was completely unconscious from the cold and had a blanket over him to keep warm. Rose covered her mouth in shock and tears pouring out of her eyes as if she was about to scream his name but she didn't; she just whispered to him tearfully, "J-Jack." Jack didn't respond, "Jack", Rose said again and again. Jack still didn't respond. Rose laid her hand on Jack's neck to feel his pulse and it was still beating. Rose was relieved that he was alive. She wrapped her arms around Jack and laid her head on his chest while it was raising and falling as Rose felt his heart beat while crying and then she pressed her lips against his.

"**I learn to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time"**

The life boat docked to the Carpathia and all thesurvivors were on the ship. Jack and Rose were in the infirmary with that once that were saved from the water as well while the nurses were giving the survivors food and water to drink to keep them hydrated. Rose was already eating her food but Jack was still asleep, after she was done eating her food she laid her head on Jack's shoulder and stroked his arm and talked to him.

"Jack", "I know you you can't hear me but I just want to tell you that I love you so much", she paused, And thank you for saving my life; also for caring for me, just everything that you've done, she paused again and tears ran down her face as she was trying to speak again, you mean a lot to me, I don't want to lose you again so please don't die, don't leave me here alone, she said in tearful.

" I hope Cal and mother don't find me here", Rose thought to herself.

Hours went by and Rose was asleep with Jack's arm around her waist. Jack finally opened his beautiful blue eyes as he turned his head over and sat himself up also noticing that his arm was on someone's stomach so he looked over to see who was next to him but his vision was all blurry so he shook his head but it didn't work so he rubbed his eyes and it worked. The person that was next to him was a female and she had red long curly hair and wearing a long black coat. He didn't get a look on her face so he moved her red curls out of her face and Jack's eyes grew bigger and his mouth dropped as he spoke to his sleeping lover.

"Rose, Jack said in low cracking voice as he stroked her cheek, he smiled then put his hand under her chin to face him and leaned in to kiss her. Rose than woke up without opening her eyes and all of a sudden she felt somebody kissing her on her lips, she became nervous, she thought it was Cal. How dare he try to kiss her. Rose opened her eyes to see who it was and her eyes widened with shock it! It was Jack! Jack stopped kissing her as he saw her face was shocked. Rose was about to speak but Jack, his fingers to her lips to silence her then comforting her.

" It's okay, it's me, Jack said in a low voice then removed his figures from her lips and kissed her again and Rose kissed him back. As they pulled apart Rose been wanting to ask how he survived.

"Jack", how did you live in that cold water I thought you died, Rose asked him politely.

"I fell asleep and I couldn't move so when my body was in the water I started heading towards the surface and I found a life boat and survived, Jack answered Rose's question. Rose, I'm so proud of you, he said to her as they both leaned closer to each other and kissed again.

What did you think about this chapter so far? Don't worry more chapters are coming up. I know the letters look different but I'm new to fanfic so bear with me here. Thanks for reading Rate and Review.

**Chapter 2: (To Be Continued) **


End file.
